


You Know Nothing

by Kay_kat



Series: Did Someone Say Thrones? [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Deckerstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer is an even bigger dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/pseuds/Kay_kat
Summary: Deckerstar's Game of Thrones binge continues and more themed antics are abound.





	1. Wildling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! So, this story is turning out longer than I initially expected, because of that I decided to split it up into chapters. They should all be posted by the weekend I think. As always thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Oh and *spoiler warning for Game of Thrones season 2-6* (Chapters 1 and 2 have very minor spoilers but big spoilers in chapters 3 and 4). You have been warned.

Chloe found herself at home with an evening to herself and no idea what to do with it. These days this was becoming a rare occurrence. Usually if she didn’t have work to do Lucifer was here but, tonight was Saturday, a night he always spent at Lux. With Trixie at camp for the weekend she found herself alone and wishing that he was here. She understood, he was the owner after all and people did go there to see him. Over the course of their relationship he’d started spending fewer and fewer nights there, and mostly only spent Friday and Saturday there now.

She glances around the empty house, tapping her fingers on the kitchen countertop. She can’t think of anything she wants to do here alone. Maybe she could surprise him at Lux?

She quickly dismisses the idea, not wanting to come off as being clingy.

Sighing, she reaches into the cupboard and pulls out a bottle of her usual supermarket brand white wine and pours herself a generous glass. A nice long bath, a glass of wine, a book and an early night seems like a good way to pass the evening. Even if it isn’t what she really wants. At least tomorrow Lucifer would be round, until then this would do to pass the time.

She grabs her glass and begins to head upstairs when she hears the side door being opened behind her. She spins quickly on her heel, her free hand instinctively going to where her holster would have been, had she been wearing it, expecting to find an intruder. Instead she is shocked to find Lucifer stood, between her and the door, with a wide smile plastered across his face.

“Hello, My Darling,” he purrs, his deep brown eyes twinkling in the low light.

“Um… Hi?” Her eyebrows knit with confusion. “What are you doing here?”

She hadn’t meant that to sound as snappy as it had and quickly regrets her phrasing.

His smile fades, and his expression quickly turns apologetic.

“I thought we could do something, with the spawn being absent and all.” He starts to step backwards towards the door. “I should’ve texted, sorry. I can go if you’ve other plans.”

“No!” She quickly descends the stairs and grabs his hand, preventing him from leaving. “Stay. I wasn’t doing anything, I just didn’t expect you to be here, with Lux and all.”

“Ah.” He smiles softly at the unexpected contact. “I played my set and left, there was no need for me to stay tonight.”

She frowns, not only was it way too early for him to have played his set, he had never left straight away afterwards. His presence there was a big reason people went to Lux.

“Oh. That’s not like you.”

He hums in response but offers nothing further.

“Are you okay?” she prods, knowing there must be something going on.

He raises an eyebrow, looking incredulous, like she’s just asked him a ridiculous question ever. “Yes. I’m perfectly fine,” he replies slowly, carefully enunciating every word, eying her suspiciously and gauging her reaction.

She narrows her eyes eliciting a hefty exaggerated sigh from him.

“Do I need a bloody reason to spend time with you now?” he snaps, a hint of irritation creeping into his voice. Regardless, she feels a swell of love for this ridiculous man who manages to say the sweetest things at the most unexpected times and not realise it.

She smiles, feeling a prickle of tears forming in her eyes.

He is suddenly much closer to her, his hand on her arm and eyebrows knit with concern.

She realises a tear had escaped down her cheek and quickly brushes it away with her sleeve.

He looks adorably confused. “I apologise, I didn’t intend to upset you. In fact, it’s quite the opposite of what I intended.”

She meets his dark eyes with her own and smiles softly. “No, you didn’t. I just…” Her eyes linger over the befuddled expression on his perfectly sculpted features as she tries to find the words to explain. “I love you,” she decides that’s the best explanation even if his confusion is still evident in his stiffness when she pulls him into a hug.

He must have learned something by this point in their relationship because he relaxes in her embrace, wrapping his long arms around her and doesn’t question it. He doesn’t reciprocate her declaration of love. She knows well enough now that Lucifer speaks in his actions more than his words. Him being here tonight despite the inevitable losses he would make at Lux and that he would rather be here than performing, which she knew to be one of his true passions, spoke louder than those three words ever could.

“So, what do you want to do?” Her words slightly muffled against his navy blue jacket.

They part, and he flashes her a smirk, eyes lighting up.

“Oh, I know that look,” she replies with her own cheeky grin.

“Game of Thrones?” They say simultaneously.

 

~

 

They sit comfortably sprawled out on the couch, Lucifer sat in the corner piece with his long legs easily taking up the side of the sofa. Chloe lies adjacent to him with her head in his lap. His hand absently strokes her hair as they watch Jon snow on screen fighting with a group of wildings.

 _“It’s a girl.”_ Jon says as he pulls down her hood, mid fight to discover that she’s a pretty ginger. Lucifer lets out an amused chuckle.

_“You’ve never killed a girl before, have you? You don’t have to do it.”_

Chloe feels Lucifer’s hand tense against her shoulder as Jon gets ready to execute the woman. She hears him inhale sharply as Jon swings the sword and then he relaxes when it hits the stone next to her head. 

 

Chloe giggles as the pair are forced to sleep uncomfortably close to each other.

“ _Did you pull a knife on me in the night?”_

“Just sleep with her already!” Lucifer exclaims, pointing at the screen. “That lad should learn to embrace his _desires_ , he clearly wants to.” He shakes his head.

Chloe hums. “They _would_ make an attractive couple.”

“Definitely.”


	2. Kissed By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes inspiration from an iconic GoT scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this to be set about a week after the last chapter but it doesn't really matter all that much.

Chloe and Lucifer are snuggling on the couch under a red blanket, watching Game of Thrones in what has become an after dinner ritual. He’s stretched out, his feet resting on the coffee table and his arms spread across the back of the couch. Chloe is snuggled under his arm, head resting against his shoulder and legs tucked up under the blanket.

On the screen their favourite couple, Jon and Ygritte share a moment in a cave.

Lucifer chuckles. “Getting ideas?” He playfully jabs a finger in her side.

She giggles, slapping his hand away. “I don’t think you’ll find any caves like that in L.A.”

“I’m sure we could find something.” He waggles his eyebrows at her.

“Definitely not.” She tries to keep her tone serious but fails and breaks out into a fit of laughter.

He pouts dramatically at her, flashing his best puppy dog eyes which only makes her laugh more.  

“Always spoiling my fun, Dete-”

She shushes him with a finger to his lips. He smiles against it and quickly pushes it away, lunging forward to attack her with kisses. Chloe twists and falls onto her back on the sofa, Lucifer pins her down and stops her laughing by locking his lips to hers.

She presses the palm of her hand to his chest firmly pushing him away from her, looks him in the eyes with the best straight face she can manage and says, “That’s because,” she pauses, flashing a smirk, “you know nothing.”

He chuckles and dips his head to kiss her again, the episode they were watching long forgotten.

 

~

_The next evening_

Chloe fumbles with the keys at the side door, juggling an armful of paperwork and her bag. She finally manages to unlock and swing the door open, thankfully, without dropping anything. She stands in the doorway and frowns.

The apartment is dimly lit by a dozen flickering candles, casting a warm golden glow over the furniture. A path of red rose petals litters the floor from the door and looks to lead up the stairs.

This has to be Lucifer’s doing.

She takes a step inside, closing the door behind her.  She throws her keys into the bowl, dumps her bag and paper work on the kitchen counter, careful to avoid the candles, and ventures apprehensively upstairs, following the trail of petals. They lead her to the bathroom door which is cracked open slightly, she stands and listens for a moment to hear _Eternal Flame_ by the bangles drifting softly from within _._

What is he up to?

She takes a breath and pushes the door open.

Lucifer stands against the bathtub, illuminated by the light of a multitude of candles adorning the sides of the tub. The bath is filled to the brim, steam rising from the water, mountains of bubbles rising above the sides. A sweet aroma of rose and lavender fills the steamy air. As always he looks perfect, the lines of his three-piece suit perfectly fitted and straight. She wonders if he wore the red shirt purposely to match the scattered petals and red candles. 

She gapes at him.

How did he still manage to surprise her?

He gives her a soft smile and gestures to the bathtub. “It isn’t a cave but I’m sure we can make it work.”

How had she ended up with this thoughtful, caring, romantic man. She felt a swell of love for him and surprised him pulling him into a hug.

She pulls away enough to find his lips and places a tender kiss upon them, her hands sliding underneath his jacket and pushing it over his shoulders.

This certainly wasn’t what she’d been expecting to be doing today, but she wasn’t about to complain.


	3. For The Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter currently away with friends and haven't had much time to get on with it. Chapter 4 - "King in the North" (which I am super excited to write) should be up by next weekend when I'm actually at home. Anyway hope you enjoy this though it's less fluffy than the usual. :)

Chloe taps the steering wheel of her Dodge impatiently, cursing the L.A. morning rush. It would have been today that the crime scene was in the busiest part of town. Normally this wouldn’t have frustrated her so much, banter with Lucifer made any trip pass with ease usually.

Not today though.

She huffs, sparing a glance to the passenger seat where the man in question sits in silence.  

“This traffic, huh? Like, wait ‘til rush hour’s done before dying, am I right?” She laughs nervously to cover the cringe that comes with her horrifying attempt at humour.

He grunts. His eyes remain fixed on the road in front of them.

“Are you _seriously_ going to sulk all day?”

He turns to her with an incredulous look upon his face. “ _I do not sulk.”_ His mouth downturns and he crosses his arms turning back away from her to look out of the window. 

For God’s- she cringes inwardly, she really needs to stop dropping the ‘G’ word- sake. Her boyfriend is _literally_ older than she could possibly comprehend, and he’s sat in her car acting like her seven-year-old after being told she can’t have chocolate cake for breakfast.

It was going to be a long day.

 

 

~

 

After what felt like an eternity of crawling along in traffic, they finally reached the crime scene. Chloe pulls up in front of the place and quickly gets out of the car, glad to escape its confines after the torturous commute across town.

They were at a scrap yard. A mismatched coloured, corrugated steel wall surrounds the lot, the shells of dead cars piled high and peaking over the top. The huge metal gate had been opened, the chain which had locked it lay cut and discarded in a pile to the side. The area was a buzz of activity with forensics teams sweeping and processing the area and uniformed officers questioning witnesses.

Chloe spots Dan with the witnesses, taking statements presumably, and Ella squatting over the victim in the epicentre of the activity.

She strides over to Ella, looking over her shoulder to see that Lucifer is following her. She isn’t sure how much help he will be in his current mood but at least he was making an effort.

“What have we got?” she asks the forensic scientist.

The body she is crouched over is a young Caucasian male, late twenties Chloe guesses, with curly black hair and a thin pink scar down one side of his face. His black t-shirt is soaked with slick red blood that could still be made out despite the colour contrast.

Ella stands, facing the pair.

“Multiple stab wounds to the chest looks like probable cause,” she bows her head reverently for a moment before continuing, “We’ll know for definite once the we get the coroner’s report.”

Of course, it would be a stabbing. She sighs trying to avoid thinking about her partner’s reaction and stay professional.

“You think it’s gang related?”

“Yeah, looks that way,” she gestures to tattoos adorning the young man’s arms and neck, peeking over the hems of his t-shirt, “Judging by these incisions on the arms and the width of the different chest wounds, I’d say that there were multiple assailants.”

Chloe kneels down to examine the defence wounds. Ella was right, the incisions had clearly come from multiple weapons, each leaving their own patterned markings. That combined with the fact that the chest wounds were different widths would suggest that her hypothesis of multiple attackers was likely.

She glances up at Lucifer who still hasn’t said anything since the car ride over.

“Care to add anything?” she asks, trying as hard as she can to remain patient with him.

He lets out a deep exhale, looking mildly irritated.

When he doesn’t reply straight away she stands and touches the back of his hand softly with her fingers. “Look,” she meets his eyes, “I know you’re upset but, I need you to focus on this case.” She smiles softly and adds, “I _need_ my partner.”

Her attempt to pull him from his mood was a small success as his face softens and he lets out a long breath.

“Alright.”

Her smile widens at her increasing ability to handle his moods. She squeezes his hand and turns her attention back to the task at hand.

She hadn’t noticed Ella had stopped what she had been doing and was now stood much closer to them, wide eyes staring up a Lucifer.

“You’re upset?” The smaller woman asks, her usual cheery demeanour replaced by concern.

Sensing the inevitable, Lucifer tenses and moments later he lets out a strangled noise as she flings her arms around him.

Chloe can’t help but giggle.

Lucifer wriggles but that only prompts Ella to squeeze tighter.

“Just hug it out, Buddy.”

“Yes.” He manages to pry himself free. “That’s quite enough, Miss. Lopez.” Clearing his throat, he dusts non-existent lint from his jacket before adjusting his cufflinks.

“I’m totally here if you need to, you know, talk about it.”

“Well actually,” he looks thoughtful for a moment and Ella’s face lights up at the prospect of helping her friend, “there may be a way you can help.”

Ella nods vigorously as Chloe opens her mouth to protest.

“You can point me in the direction of this George R. R. Martin fellow so that I can throttle him.”

The expression on Ella’s face shifts rapidly to confusion, her mouth opens and brows furrow.

“Huh?”

Chloe sighs, rolling her eyes in disbelief that she’s actually having this conversation _again._

“He’s upset because Jon Snow died,” she explains, flatly.

“He was _murdered!”_ Lucifer whines. “By his supposed brothers no less!”

A look of realisation washes across Ella’s face.

“You’re sounding pretty enthusiastic about this case, Lucifer,” Dan says with a sarcastic smile as he meanders over to join the group. “If it’s a gang war you’re after its not gonna happen, this is-”

“Goodness, no,” Lucifer waves a dismissive hand towards the victim, “I couldn’t care less about this miscreant’s gruesome demise.”

“He’s talking about Jon Snow,” Chloe quickly explains in answer to a confused look from Dan.

His smile fades into a grimace. “Of course you are.” He ducks his head and presses his lips into a thin line. He was used to Lucifer’s unprofessional behaviour at crime scenes and quickly brushes it off, his smile returning to the corners of his mouth.

“I mean come on, he kills off the best character and leaves us hanging! And people say _I’m_ evil!” Lucifer moans.

Chloe covers her face with her hand as his rant continues.

“Hey,” Ella places a supportive hand on Lucifer’s arm, “at least we’ll know soon enough what happens!”

“Oh?” He raises a quizzical eyebrow.

“The new season, it’s on next week!” She punches him in the arm jovially. “Duh, Dummy!”

He looks thoughtful for a moment, considering her point. He opens his mouth to respond but before he can, the smaller woman grips his arm and her smile widens.

“Oh. My. God! We should all watch it together!” Ella glances between Chloe and Lucifer expectantly.

Chloe sighs. “Okay but, please can we focus on the case now?”

“Oh, sorry Decker.” The younger woman nods and turns back to the victim, picking up her notes and continues her task.

Dan turns to them from where he has been studying the body. “Is it just me or does this look familiar?”

The other three both look to him with curious gazes.

“You don’t see it?” he replies in response to their confusion. He moves towards Lucifer, standing square in front of him. He raises his arm, pretending that he’s wielding a knife and proclaims, “For the watch!” Before feigning stabbing Lucifer in the chest.

Lucifer’s expression turns icy and he suddenly seems to tower over Dan menacingly.

Chloe shoots Dan an irritated look that says _I-can’t-believe-you_ and puts a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder before he can charge at him. Dan scrambles backwards as Lucifer swings and arm out to grab him.

 

It was, as Chloe suspected, a long day.


	4. King in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang watch Game of Thrones season 6, a deal is made and Lucifer is a total dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Apologies for this chapter being later than I initially said it would be, hopefully it's enjoyable enough to make up for that (I certainly enjoyed writing it!). It gets a bit silly at the end but hopefully you'll forgive me because as usual, I just couldn't help myself. :P
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> 1\. *Major spoilers for Game of Thrones season 6 (episodes 1and 2 specifically)*  
> 2\. This is set just before S06 GoT aired just because it fit better into the story i wanted to tell. hopefully will do some S07 stuff after this.  
> 3\. I imagine that Dan and Ella still don't know the truth about Lucifer in these stories.

 

Chloe slips into the penthouse kitchen. Lucifer is stood with his back to her, pilling plates up and pouring chips into a bowl. He doesn’t make any sign that he’s heard her enter the room. She sneaks up behind him, snaking her arms around his waist, eliciting a surprised “ompf!” from him.

“Hey.” She smiles broadly, standing on her tiptoes and resting her chin on his shoulder. “Need any help?”

“Well, hello to you too, Darling,” he purrs, turning in her grip to face her and brings his perfect, slender hands up to encompass her face. He thrusts himself forward, dipping down to kiss her passionately, pushing her backwards until she’s pressing up against the island counter. She feels him smiling against her.

Letting out a groan, she finds her hands sliding underneath his shirt of their own accord.

He runs his hand through her hair, pulling himself as close as he possibly can without her having to climb up onto the counter. Ripping his clothes off and having him right there on the counter sounds _very_ appealing to her right now.

Damn this man and the things he could do to her.

She restrains herself from doing just that and manages to pry herself free of his lips. “Lucifer!” She laughs, dodging another kiss. “Everyone is waiting for us!”

He parts his lips pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek and waggles his eyebrows. _God_ (cringe) that drove her crazy. She bites her own lip as she contemplates biting his.

“Well it would be _terribly rude_ to keep them waiting,” his tongue darts out and moistens his very biteable lips, “but, I’m up for being _naughty_ if you are.”

As badly as she wants to take him up on his offer, his _extremely tempting_ offer, she forces herself to push him away from her with a firm hand to his chest.

“Down boy,” she says with a smirk.

He pouts at her as she shoves the bowl of chips into his hands and pulls him towards the living room.

 

The living room is more suitable for living now that Lucifer has had the leather suite put back, arranged, of course, with the throne where the single suite would normally reside.

Maze lingers by the bar as they enter, pouring two drinks that she carries over to the sofa, handing one to Linda as she sits down beside her. Ella bounces excitedly, between Linda and Dan, who sits chatting amicably to Amenadiel. 

Pizza boxes lay splayed open across the coffee table, steam rises spreading a delicious smell, beckoning for them to be eaten.

Lucifer places the chips down in the middle of the table and Chloe hands out the plates. Everyone dives in like a pack of hungry wolves, filling their plates and then sitting back. Lucifer grabs a couple of cushions and positions himself comfortably on his throne, Chloe grabs a plate full and sits across his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck.

She lifts a slice of pizza to her mouth but, he swoops in like a seagull, and takes bite out of it before it gets there.

“Hey! Get your own pizza,” she says, laughing.

He growls, stealing another piece of peperoni from her plate with a laugh.

“Quiet guys, it’s starting!” Dan says, turning the volume up on the tv.

This was their Monday nights now, Game of Thrones night. After Ella’s suggestion at the crime scene a couple of weeks ago, Lucifer had invited everyone around for the premier of the new season. He had the biggest tv after all and comfiest sofa big enough for everyone. After that they had decided to continue to gather every week. It was nice.

 

On the screen, Jon snow’s body lays as the red witch attempts to revive him.

“Oh, bloody come on,” Lucifer huffs, waving at the screen, “It’s not that hard to resurrect a soul! I managed it on my half-brother and he _was_ a stubborn bastard!”

Amenadiel lets out a hearty laugh as Chloe shoots Lucifer a pointed look and Linda lowers her wine glass, staring at him as though he’d spontaneously grown a second head.

“You,” the Doctor gapes for a moment, “ _resurrected Jesus?”_

“Of course!” Lucifer preens, because of course he does. “Did you think it just happened by itself?”

Linda’s stare goes blank, her mouth open, as if she’s re-evaluating everything she knew about anything.

“Luci,” Amenadiel chuckles, “you didn’t resurrect Jesus.”

“Oh yes, I bloody well did! I _thought_ it would be funny. If I’d have realised everyone was going to make such a fuss over it, I would’ve never have done it!”

Chloe shakes her head. “I can’t believe you.”

“Wow,” Ella interjects, her voice sounding distant. “You guys really take all this method stuff seriously, huh?”

Before Lucifer can object, Dan snaps, “Will you guys _please_ be quiet?” Gesturing to the tv in frustration, not paying the slightest bit of notice to the conversation they were having.

Lucifer sighs and the room settles once again, though Linda still looks like she’s processing the new information thoroughly in her mind.

 

_Jon snow gasps, opening his eyes._

Lucifer bolts straight in his seat, almost throwing Chloe off his lap. “Yes!”

Chloe looks bewildered, righting herself. Ella bounces up and down in place on the sofa.

“I knew it!” The smaller woman cries, pumping her fist in the air.

 

~

 

_8 weeks later_

 

“Right, Child, we have a deal then, yes?” Lucifer says in a hushed tone, crouching down so only Trixie can hear him.

“Deal!” The girl shouts happily, a little louder than Lucifer would have liked her to.

He glances over his shoulder to Chloe who is stood in the kitchen, eyeing them with suspicion.  

“What’re you two up to?” She asks, narrowing her eyes.

Lucifer smiles innocently and Trixie replies, “Nothing, Mommy!”

Chloe hums, turning away. She can tell they’re up to something but, when are they not? She grabs her bag and keys and heads for the door.

“Right, well. I’ll see you later then, stay out of trouble,” she points to them as she disappears out the door and calls over her shoulder, “And that means both of you!”

Lucifer grins a Cheshire smile down at the Trixie as the door slams behind her mother.

 

_Later that evening._

 

Chloe sits in her car, phone in hand.

She should let Lucifer know she’s heading back, she thinks to herself, wondering what mischief they’ve gotten themselves into today. She types a quick message and hits send.

_ < Heading home, see you soon. x >_

His response comes almost immediately.

_ < At the Penthouse. Meet us here. *Devil emoji* >_

She frowns down at the message.

What were they doing at the penthouse?

She sighs, shaking her head at the thought of their shenanigans and starts the car.

 

She arrives at the Lux shortly after. The elevator ride up to the penthouse is filled with thoughts of what they could be up to. Last time she was in his position, he’d bought the iron throne and she didn’t doubt his ability to conjure antics to top that.

When the doors slide open at the top, Trixie comes bounding towards her dressed in what looks like a furry grey onesie.

“Mommy!” She stops, covers her mouth with her fur clad hand. “Oops, I mean, Woof!”

Chloe frowns.

What on _earth…._

“Monkey, What-” She trails off as she sees Lucifer emerge from the bedroom, a great big, black cloak draped over his standard three-piece suit and a sword at his waist. His hair is missing its usual product and is far curlier than she has ever seen it. She desperately wants to run her hands through it.

“I’m a wolf, Mommy!” Beaming, she pushes her hood up, displaying her wolf ears.

Chloe’s mouth hangs open and she lets out a broken laugh.

Lucifer whistles and Trixie runs back over to stand by his side.

He preens, holding his hand out to his side, a proud smile spread across his face.

“You are,” she pauses, “actually insane.”

He chuckles, striding over to the throne at the far end of the room and sits down. Trixie follows behind him and stands next to the throne.

He pumps his fist in the air and shouts, “King in the North!”

Chloe shakes her head, standing before him.

“I don’t even want to ask.”

“Well, goes with the throne, wouldn’t you say?” He smirks.

“eh-hem,” Trixie makes a show of clearing her throat beside him.

“A deal’s a deal, spawn,” he produces a plastic box that houses a large piece of chocolate cake from somewhere beside his chair and hands it to her. She squeals, and jumps happily onto the sofa, ripping the container open and proceeding to devour the cake, in wolf-like fashion.

“Of course, there was a deal, at least it’s not cash this time,” she says, thinking back to a few weeks ago when he had given her _five hundred dollars_ to do the dishes.

“Well, I could have gotten a hellhound but, being invisible and all, I didn’t think that would be quite so effective.” He tilts his head, considering something. “I suppose I could’ve acquired a real wolf.”

Invisible hellhounds. Of course. All completely normal in her life she thinks, laughing inwardly. She pulls her phone out of her pocket.

“Smile!” She snaps a picture of him. “This is going to the group chat.”

An exuberant laugh spills from his lips as he throws his head back. His dark eyes twinkle with an air of absolute joy. He radiates blissful splendour.

Her heart skips a beat and she sighs contently at the beautiful, ridiculous man in front of her.

“You are such a dork.” she smiles. “I love you.”

She dips down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Her hand finds its way through his curls. They are softer than she expected.

Pulling away slightly, she leans into him closer and whispers in his ear, “You know nothing.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was also thinking if anyone had any Got/Lucifer ideas or prompts feel free to drop them in a comment or message me on twitter and I may include them in future stories :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter if you fancy having a chat about Lucifer, Deckerstar or anything really [@kaykat666](https://twitter.com/kaykat666). Thanks for reading!


End file.
